Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 10 of the Manga " When You Can't Return to Your Childhood " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 10.1 : " When Sharing Doubles the Fun " AND Omake ( Special ) 10.5 " When I Want to Play a Prank You Are Sleeping " ) Previously Over time, Uta finds out that she really enjoys readjusting some of her life's preferences in order to please Ritsu. She adopts a different fashion style of clothing; on many occasions wearing ultra-feminine dresses instead of her former casual styles. She also has begun to further her interest in cooking and nutrition, occasionally preparing his favorite dishes, as well as continuing to makeup a bento box for him every school day. Uta is doing some serious soul-searching lately. She is coming to realize that 'pretending' to be Ritsu's girlfriend is gradually taking a 'back seat' to actually being his girlfriend, fer real ! She is very amicable to being his 'cute little sister' at home, but his sexy, erotic lover out in public ! Chapter Overview After several rounds 'battling the champ' in a video game, the two siblings tag team comes off victorious. They want to clean up with baths, and celebrate by eating a papuco ( a sweet bread ? ). However, Ritsu mistakenly walks into the bathroom when Uta has just finished her bath, and is drying her hair, she wraped in nothing more than a bath towel. Ritsu apologizes profusely, and exits the bathroom. Later, when they are both bathed and in clean clothes, they are on the couch in Ritsu's bedroom. But a silence hangs heavy over the two. Conversion is touch-and-go, as both siblings are awash in memories, including the times that they would share baths and papuco together. Ritsu becomes enamored by Uta's beautiful hair, as well as her somewhat recent sexy demure. So mature for a teen girl ! But that mood is broken when Uta squeals like a little girl when her favorite program, World Cat's Travelogue, come on the Tube ! This Chapter's Story >>>'CLEAR'<<< The message is emblazoned across the video screen, as Uta and Ritsu, playing as a team, simultaneously let out an almighty yelp of joy and accomplishment ! " NO ENEMY CAN BEAT US !!! " , screams Ritsu ! " EVEN THE SECRET BOSS WAS EASY TO DEFEAT !!! " , yells Uta ! Playing together in Ritsu's bedroom, as they often do in the evenings, the siblings have just conquered another difficult video game, played all the way to the top level wherein they defeated the Boss. This calls for an immediate celebration ! Uta mentions that there is a papuco ( a sweet bread ? ) in the refrigerator, just waiting to be eaten. But after such a rigorous game, both are hot and sweaty. So it is agreed that they both bathe before sitting down to eat the papuco together. Uta says that she will go first. Uta takes a quick tub bath, but with time to soak for a bit. Ritsu, in his bedroom, hears a door slam, and thinks that Uta must be done in the bathroom. ( Actually, it is mom slamming the door to Uta's bedroom, wherein she has dropped off some clean bedsheets. ) Ritsu opens the door to the bathroom, only to see Uta with only a towel wrapped around her, and drying her hair with a blow dryer ! Uta blushes deeply, as Ritsu realizes his mistake, and quickly scooting out of the bathroom, also blushes deeply. " SORRY " , is echoed through the door to the bathroom. However, the image of Uta barely covered with only a towel wrapped around her slim, trim body, is immediately etched into Ritsu's mind. He tries to pass it off as 'no big deal', recalling that Uta and himself, as children, would many, many times take baths together . . . . . . . . Besides, I have seen what Uta looks like playing in the bathtub . . . . . . . . . Wait ! . . . . . . . . .What the hell am I thinking ? Both siblings are now bathed, dressed, and back on the couch in Ritsu's bedroom, enjoying the papuco and a soft drink. But they are strangely quite, until Ritsu 'breaks the ice' with an apology, saying that he confused Uta with mom's activities. Uta counters with the thought that she took too long in the bathroom conditioning her hair. Ritsu then rips off an unexpected flippant but sincere comment ( " So that's why your hair is so beautiful !!! " ), greatly embarrassing Uta and making her thoroughly blush for a second time ! Silence reigns again, as both are lost in their own thoughts. Ritsu thinks to himself that when they were children, they used to eat papuco together all the time ! Uta thinks that this treat is so, so nostalgic, as we used to eat papuco all the time together when we were children ! Ritsu's mind continues to drift, thinking about how Uta looked as that 5 year old child that he 'married' when he was 7. Ritsu's mind begins to wander into uncharted territory. But, nostalgia aside, Uta looks so much different now, more mature, more drop-dead sexy, more like a young adult then a teen/tween girl ! Ritsu suddenly begins to hear his heartbeat banging away quite loudly . . . . . . . !?!?! However, the serene yet erotic mood is broken when Uta notices on the video monitor that a juvenile program, called " World Cat's Travelogue " is just starting. Uta squeals, and breaks out in peals of delight, just like a little girl about to enjoy her favorite kid's program !!! " She's so mature . . . . . . . yea, right !!! " , Ritsu thinks to himself, smiling ! Omake (Extra) & Omake (Special) ;Omake ( Extra ) 10.5 : ;" When Sharing Doubles the Fun " Looks like Uta fixed another meal for the both of them. Ritsu appears to have gotten a sweet and sour salad, whereas Uta made pancakes for herself. But the fun part is trading bites of food with one another. How cute ! And that fun feeling even extends to both siblings sharing the doing of the dishes ! ;Omake ( Special ) 10.1 : ;" When I Want to Play a Prank You Are Sleeping " One day, Ritsu comes home from school, only to find Uta seemingly asleep on the couch in his room. She must have not gone to school this day since she is wearing a cute, short-hemline ruffled dress instead of her school uniform. Uta is actually not fully asleep, but in that nebulous world of shadowlands between deep sleep and consciousness. She hears Ritsu come in, but decides to pretend to be asleep, just to see what he will do ! The recent times and images of when he unexpectedly kissed her begin to run through her mind, and she begins to think that this time might be a set-up for one of those opportunistic kisses ! Ritsu stands motionless in front of the 'sleeping beauty' Uta, trying to review his options in this situation. What would be a good reaction to this, he muses ? But we are at home, so lovey-dovey is definitely out. Uta continues to feign sleeping, telling herself that she has to do that, because she has already lost the option of awaking and getting up. Ritsu quietly and deftly gets on the couch in seme ''position. He tells himself, " If you are going to play '''that game' . . . . . . . !?! " Uta is laying on her side, motionless, in the uke position. Ritsu continues to tell himself, " I'll play a trick on you . . . . . . . .!!! " , the standard 'tag line' for an incoming kiss ! At the last possible second, Ritsu gently and tactfully places his lips next to Uta's upturned ear, and almost imperceptibly blows on her ear, giving her the unmistakable sensation that he is nibbling on her ear ! But that little touch is enough to send Uta into a bolt-upright stance on the couch. " What the hell are you doing ??? " , belts out Uta ! " You woke me up Onii-chan !!! " , she emphatically adds ! " I knew you were actually awake, and only pretending to be sleeping. " , is Ritsu's only defense. Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion---by CuteButLooksLolita SPOILER ALERT>>>>>>SPOILER AHEAD<<<<<< This chapter shows a profound personality attribute about Ritsu. This is one of many times wherein he shows extraordinary self-control and the ability to redirect his thinking. This is when he is letting his mind drift while on the couch and enjoying the pupaco and soft drink with his sister. He begins to think of her as more sexy and erotic than innocent, as he has seen her previously what she looks like in the bathtub, but then catches himself and asks himself what the hell am I thinking ? This good personality trait of self-restraint, that is so ingrained in his mind, heart, and soul, is evidence that he probably will never act or do anything improper with Uta. Even if it is alleged that he potentially has ( spoiler coming in future chapters ), this is past and present evidence that he probably did not, and such thinking that he did is erroneous and unwarranted. In the Omake ( Special ) section, Ritsu plays a trick on Uta by seeming to nibble on her ear instead of going in for a kiss. Was there any bad motive in leaning over Uta, with her in the prone position, pretending to be asleep ? NO, none whatsoever. Are there other times in the future that Ritsu will lean down to be on top of Uta ? Maybe ! But is this the set-up for sex ? No ! This shows that those who would answer 'Yes', are just plain wrong, the evidence in what happened during this little spoof shows it was innocent fun ( Ludus Love ) ! MANGA'S FANS COMMENTS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER Zando Locaste / 44 weeks ago / 2 likes Am I the only one who feels a little sad with this chapter? Am I weird? Nicolai Clët / 37 weeks ago / 3 likes thinks to himself--- I will do everything for my loli ! OMAKE ( EXTRA ) COMMENTS Thelazyman / 26 weeks ago / 13 likes I don't care if this is incest or not. I'm just here to admire the CUTENESS. SuDan Shrestha / 1 year ago / 5 likes I love slow poison, its just so damn addicting. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 26 weeks ago Poison aside, this is only going to be a cute, kick-butt fun time manga if the sibling lovers DON'T do incest ! Pasca Rizcky Revormasi / 1 year ago Do they both want an accidental kiss? Jerrome Lovelock / 1 year ago / 1 like Adorable, but really 3 panels and I'm gonna cry T.T Renan Herminium / 1 year ago I. WANT. MORE. I NEED MORE !!!!!!! OMAKE ( SPECIAL ) COMMENTS Solaire Astora / 1 year ago / 8 likes Praise the ear! Category:Chapter Stories and Info